Between Fires and Present, Dark Circles Save Me
by LeeShinHye
Summary: Kehilangan dia, membuat Kris bagaikan naga yang dikutuk. Bisa terbang, bisa meraung, tapi tak bisa lagi menyemburkan api... /one shot/Kris/Chanyeol/Tao/EXO/yaoi


Yaa jadii chingudeul, maafkan aku.

Akibat habis ikut ke puncak B29 kemarin tiba-tiba muncul ide padahal fanfic sebelumnya masih ¾ jalan T_T daripada kebuang yekann..

Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa reviewnya akan sangat aku hargai^^

 **Lee Shinhye**

 **xXx**

 **BETWEEN FIRES AND PRESENT, DARK CIRCLES SAVE ME**

 **Rated : T/PG13 for mentioning smoke and alcoholic things**

 **Cast : Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, Luhan, Minseok, Yixing, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Tao**

 **Warnings : yaoi, fluff gagal, missed typo(s) / accidentally beta-ed**

 **Disclaimer : Nama-nama tokoh hanya meminjam. Nama tempat dan instansi hanya rekaan penulis dan (kemungkinan) tidak ada di dunia nyata.**

 **xXx**

 **.**

 **xXx**

 _ **Gyeonggi-do, 4 Maret 2018**_

Kris suka bertualang di jalanan.

Bukan, dia bukan pembalap liar tanpa SIM yang suka merusak fasilitas umum, melanggar lalu lintas atau tindak kriminal lainnya. Kris menganggap dirinya terlalu keren dan berpendidikan untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

Hanya ada satu masa dimana Kris mau menjadi tidak keren, dan sudah berlalu.

Rambut pirangnya dia cat kembali menjadi hitam, tak lagi ada poni. Kris ingin terlihat kaku dan tidak menyenangkan, sehingga tidak ada lagi orang yang berani menanyakan kesedihannya.

Rokok, bir, dan sesekali menyendiri sambil menatap lalu lalang jalan raya sedikit membantu dia untuk rileks. Setidaknya dia bisa membagi pikiran untuk urusan kerja dari ruang yang diberikan hal-hal tersebut beberapa bulan terakhir. Dia tidak peduli berat badannya turun drastis, kulitnya kusam dan bibirnya menggelap.

"Kris hyung"

 _Ah._

 _Suara_ low-tone _yang enteng itu bukan miliknya._

 **oOo**

" _Kriiiiis hyuuuuungggg!"_

 _Saat Kris menoleh ke asal teriakan barusan, senyum lebar langsung menghiasi bibirnya. Seorang pria jangkung berlari dengan heboh menuju tempat Kris duduk._

" _Ya, ya, kenapa dengan wajahmu? Ada kabar bagus?" sambut Kris. Pria di depannya mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berukuran besar dari balik mantel yang dia pakai. Kris meraih amplop itu, lalu menatap ekspresi lawan bicaranya sejenak dengan penasaran._

" _Bukaaaa! Buka! Buka!"_

 _Kris membuka amplop di tangannya perlahan. Selembar kertas dengan kepala surat dan cap yang tampak resmi menyembul dari dalam._

" _...jadi terhitung mulai 5 November 2016 Anda dinyatakan terdaftar sebagai veterinarian? Omo, di Kantor Pemberdayaan Ternak dan Pangan SEOUL...?" nada suara Kris bergetar karena gembira "Wow. Wow. Ya Tuhan, wow." Kris memeluk pria itu erat, merasa bangga sekaligus terharu._

 _Karena mimpi orang yang penting baginya adalah kebahagiaannya juga._

" _Ja, mari kita kabari yang lain! Semua orang harus tahu kalau kekasih Kris juga bisa lepas dari imej bodohnya hahahaha!"_

 _Kris tertawa "Kalau kau pintar, kau tidak akan memilih alien dari galaksi sebelah untuk jadi kekasihmu. Yang jelas malam ini kita harus merayakan keberhasilanmu, bae! Selamat!"_

 **oOo**

"Ne, Kai?" Kris menjawab panggilan Kai tanpa menoleh. Kai berjongkok di samping Kris, diam sebentar. Otaknya menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan. Kalau sampai dia salah bicara tentang hal satu ini, kemungkinan dia akan pulang dengan bekas tamparan di muka atau yang lebih buruk lagi patah tulang di beberapa bagian tubuh. Dengan badan besarnya, Kris yang marah jelas bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk didekati.

"Eung—Umin hyung, Yixing hyung, Luhan hyung, dan Sehun menunggumu di mess"

Sebenarnya Kai bisa menyingkat semua nama itu menjadi 'mereka' atau 'teman-teman'. Dia hanya ingin menekankan bahwa mereka semua masih ada untuk Kris. Mereka tetap setia menemani Kris.

 _Tetap kurang satu orang lagi._

Kris menghembuskan asap tembakau dari mulutnya.

"Kau tidak lupa ini hari apa, bukan? Kris hyung?" tambah Kai dengan hati-hati.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa lupa!? Katakan bagaimana caranya aku bisa lupa?_

Hari ini adalah setahun peringatan kematian _dia_.

Sosok yang selalu melingkarkan tangan dengan erat di pinggang Kris kemanapun mereka melakukan _touring_. Pemilik senyum paling indah di dunia. Mekanik handal kebanggaan semua orang, walaupun seringkali peralatan bengkel akan rusak setelah dia pakai. Koki darurat yang baru muncul saat Kyungsoo (tunangan Kai) sedang tidak bisa ikut ke mess. Satu-satunya yang kuat menggendong Kris pulang saat dia mabuk ayam di pesta ulang tahun Sehun. Partner gitar Yixing sang komposer pelupa. Teman belanja bulanan Minseok dan Luhan yang akan sangat berisik seperti wanita saat ke counter topi.

Bola semangat yang Kris cintai.

 _Park Chanyeol._

Kedutan familiar terasa di jantung Kris. Kedutan yang perih, menjalar sampai ke ulu hatinya setiap mengingat Chanyeol.

 **oOo**

" _Yeollie... bae, ayo, bangun... " Kris menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang terkulai di sisi ranjang rumah sakit. Chanyeol masih belum sadar juga, hampir 12 jam setelah dia operasi. Dokter mengatakan seharusnya paling lambat 5 jam setelah operasi berakhir pasien sudah sadar. Tak lama kemudian derap langkah samar-samar terdengar dari luar ruangan. Kris menghubungi Luhan setengah jam lalu untuk datang ke rumah sakit segera._

 _"Apa yang terjadi Kris?" Luhan bergegas masuk menyongsong Kris, disusul teman-teman grupnya yang lain. Kris memberi isyarat mereka untuk keluar dan bicara di lobi,kemudian menceritakan kronologi keadaan Chanyeol dari awal sampai detik ini. Wajah teman-teman Kris berubah syok seketika. Yixing mengusap-usap punggung Kris, menenangkan hati pria yang telah 7 tahun menjadi sahabatnya itu. Kedua maknae tidak bicara, hanya duduk di dekat kaki Kris dan menatap ruangan tempat Chanyeol dirawat. Semuanya semakin khawatir pada Chanyeol._

" _Kita doakan saja, Kris. Hanya doa yang bisa membantu Chanyeol saat ini." Minseok ikut merangkul Kris yang terduduk lesu dan membenamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan._

 _Luhan meraih bungkusan di tangan Sehun._

 _"Kris, makan dulu ne? Kita tadi sempat membeli jjajangmyeon untukmu"_

" _Kau harus makan dan istirahat, jangan sampai nanti Chanyeol hyung sembuh dan malah kau yang mati kelaparan" Sehun menyahut dengan pilihan katanya yang khas. Memang terdengar menyebalkan, namun Kris mengerti maksud si kecil Sehun sebenarnya hanya ingin perhatian._

 _Si pria pirang tersenyum kecil._

 _"_ Xie xie _"_

 **oOo**

"...Aku tahu bukan hal mudah merelakan Chanyeol hyung, kita semua kehilangan dia." kata Kai "Tapi hidup harus tetap berjalan. Hidupmu, juga hidup kami semua. Karena dia pun sekarang sedang menjalani kehidupan... keduanya."

 _Klise._

 _Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Kai._

Kris menenggak bir yang tersisa sampai habis, kemudian melemparkan botolnya ke tong sampah berjarak 5 meter dari tempat dia duduk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Karena tidak mendapat respon yang diharapkan, Kai menghela napas dan bangkit.

"Kita harus berangkat sekarang, hyung. Ramalan cuaca mengatakan sekitar jam 7 malam akan ada hujan badai. Jadi, paling tidak sebelum senja kita harus kembali ke mess. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak ingin—"

"—Kaja."

Kai memandangi punggung Kris yang entah sejak kapan sudah berjarak 2 meter di depannya. Kris selalu berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja, atau lebih tepatnya... menutupi kenyataan bahwa dia terluka begitu dalam, dari pandangan orang lain.

Kris memulai hubungan bersama Chanyeol sejak awal kuliah. Mereka sudah merencanakan masa depan dengan matang, termasuk cita-cita Chanyeol menjadi veterinarian dan Kris tetap di hobinya dengan membuka bisnis otomotif. Orang tua Kris bahkan menganggap Chanyeol seperti anak sendiri. Mereka mengagumi Chanyeol yang pekerja keras, dan keluarga Wu semuanya sukses karena faktor yang sama.

Kai tahu Kris sering menangis. Setiap pagi saat Kyungsoo menitipkan sarapan lewat Kai, Kris hampir selalu muncul dengan mata bengkak. Kyungsoo yang tidak terlalu akrab pun, tidak tega Kris memulai hari dengan kelaparan selama masa berkabungnya.

Kris sempat berusaha menghindar beberapa bulan dari teman-temannya, kalau bukan berkat bantuan Yixing yang dengan sabar membujuknya.

Kai tidak sampai hati membayangkan jika harus kehilangan Kyungsoo, pasti dia sudah gila. Mencintai itu sulit, tetapi kehilangan orang yang kita cintai lebih sulit lagi.

Dengan langkah gontai Kai mengekori Kris berjalan, sembari menggumamkan lagu kesukaan Chanyeol.

xXx

.

xXx

Suasana di dalam mess terasa aneh, karena tenang. Semua orang duduk di sofa ruang tengah, sibuk dengan _gadget_ masing-masing. Kecuali Luhan yang pantatnya menyembul dari balik pintu kulkas entah mencari apa.

Biasanya Sehun dan Kai akan sibuk bertengkar tentang apapun, mulai persoalan tidak penting seperti lebih efektif mana antara _stick lamp_ merah atau hijau, ukuran knalpot ideal untuk motor 250cc, atau siapa mencuri celana dalam siapa. Minseok akan beberes barang yang tercecer di lantai karena Luhan pasti akan marah-marah kalau sampai tersandung sesuatu. Yixing akan sibuk main gitar dan mendiskusikan materi lagu yang akan dia mainkan untuk _touring_ berikutnya bersama—

 _Oh, jangan lagi._

"Ben-ben _er, ni hao_ " sapa Luhan dengan ceria, meneguk sebotol minuman. "Mau soju?"

Mata Luhan melirik Kai yang mengambil cola di kulkas tanpa permisi, lalu kembali tertuju pada Kris.

"Tidak"

Luhan cemberut. Minseok melotot dan menggelengkan kepala, mencegah Luhan menyemburkan kata-kata pedasnya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memulai perdebatan. Sempat tidak ada yang saling bicara sampai Sehun berdehem.

"Jadi, kita—um—harus..." celetuk Sehun canggung "uh, kau tahu hyung—"

Tangan Kris meraih helm di rak samping sofa tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tahu. Empat dari kalian berpasangan saja. Aku yang di depan, Kai paling belakang. Kudengar dari Kai cuaca akan memburuk nanti malam, jadi aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak membawa motor. Jangan lupakan jaket dan sarung tangan kalian, mengerti?" perintah Kris. Tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi, semua orang segera bersiap. Kris, Sehun, Kai, dan Minseok menuju garasi untuk mengeluarkan motor mereka.

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di dalam mess. Dia kembali masuk, mengambil kantong kertas besar berisi buket bunga dan berlari menyusul teman-temannya keluar.

 **oOo**

" _... aku bangun hanya untuk berpesan padamu, hyung"_

" _Jangan bodoh, Yeol. Kau bangun artinya kau akan sembuh. Berhentilah membuatku takut."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum, bibirnya begitu pucat. Kris hampir tidak bisa melihat berkas-berkas keceriaan yang selalu dia berikan selama ini. Apakah benar dia bangun hanya kali ini? Lalu..._

 _Kris menepis perasaan itu. Chanyeol pasti sembuh. Pasti._

" _Mauku juga begitu, hyung. Hehehe." kata Chanyeol "Ja! Jadi dengarkan ne?"_

" _Yeollie..."_

" _Ck" Chanyeol menggeleng lemah "Aigoo kenapa pacarku keras kepala sekali, jangan membuatku banyak bergerak dan dengarkan saja, mengerti?"_

 _Kris menyerah, kemudian mengangguk._

" _Pertama, berjanjilah padaku kau akan menjaga teman-teman kita. Selalu ingatkan mereka menjaga tubuh terutama paru-paru mereka agar tetap hangat di musim begini, agar tidak berakhir seperti aku."_

 **oOo**

Motor Kris meraung dua kali, isyarat kesiapan. Kai memperhatikan Sehun dan Luhan, yang sempat saling repot mengancingkan jaket juga sudah siap, membalas isyarat Kris.

Kris mengangkat _stick lamp_ dengan tangan kirinya.

 **oOo**

" _Ya! Hyung!" Chanyeol berteriak. Dia baru saja menemukan benda berwarna oranye yang pecah jadi serpihan kecil di tempat sampah dapur. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada_ stick lamp _baruku?"_

" _...Aku melemparkannya pada Kai tadi pagi. Mian." Kris yang pura-pura membaca majalah akhirnya mengaku. Tadi pagi memang Kai datang ke tempat tinggal Kris jam setengah 6 pagi (yang menurut Kris jam tidak manusiawi)untuk meminjam motor. Sudah kewajiban Kai tiap hari mengantar Kyungsoo bekerja namun hari ini kebetulan motornya sedang bermasalah._

" _Kenapa kau melempar Kai?"_

" _Aku refleks. Dia mengatai mukaku jelek kalau baru bangun."_

" _Ai jinjayo... kau tidak seharusnya marah pada anak semanis itu, hyung!"_

" _Manis darimana? Kau bela saja terus idolamu, saat kau lengah nanti akan kupatahkan lehernya" Kris balik menggerutu sambil cemberut. Majalah di tangan dia banting ke kabinet sebelah._

 _Chanyeol terpingkal-pingkal dengan suara beratnya memenuhi ruang tamu. Kris justru sangat menggemaskan ketika merajuk atau cemburu pada Kai yang diidolakan Chanyeol sejak kuliah. Chanyeol layaknya seorang fanatik akan selalu membela Kai, benar atau salah. Kenyataan itu membuat Kris sering merasa diperlakukan tidak adil._

 _Puas tertawa, Chanyeol mengulurkan kedua tangannya dari belakang leher Kris, menyandarkan dagu di ceruk leher kekasih pirangnya._

" _Kalau begitu belikan aku_ stick lamp _lagi" rengek Chanyeol "Sejujurnya_ stick lamp _Yixing hyung rusak setelah kupakai main pedang-pedangan. Maksudku yang ini ingin kuberikan padanya sebagai ganti, tapi malah kau hancurkan"_

 _Chanyeol menoel-noel pipi Kris._

" _Hanbeonman hyuuung~"_

 _Chanyeol menghujani pipi Kris dengan ciuman._

 _"Belikan-muach-aku-muach-sekarang-muach-muach-muach-muach-muach"_

 _Kapan dia bisa menolak Chanyeol?_

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 _ **Gyeonggi-do Cemetry Hill**_

REST IN PEACE

OUR BELOVED FRIEND, BROTHER, LOVER

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

27th NOVEMBER 1992 – 4th MARCH 2017

...

Mendung dan angin.

Kris berdiri terpaku di depan nisan hitam itu.

Luhan menangis dalam rangkulan Sehun.

Kai, Yixing dan Minseok menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dengan erat. Mereka sekuat tenaga menahan air mata agar bisa berdoa dengan khidmat untuk Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah," Luhan berjongkok sambil menaruh sebuket besar dafodil. Dia menyentuh perlahan nisan Chanyeol, seolah-olah sedang menyentuh kepala Chanyeol.

"Bogoshipda, Chanyeol-ah..." bisik Luhan "Apa kau tenang di sana? Hm, Chanyeol-ah? Apa kau menemukan kembaran kami? Apa kau bisa tertawa bahagia seperti saat kau bersama kami, ne? Chanyeol-ah..?"

Luhan menyandarkan dahinya di nisan Chanyeol, terisak. Yixing ikut berjongkok dan memeluk Luhan.

Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah.

 _Bisakah kau mendengar isi hatiku, Chanyeollie?_

 _Bisakah?_

"Chanyeol, nega Umin hyung..."

Minseok menaruh seikat lili di atas makam Chanyeol, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kau tahu betapa suramnya kami setelah kepergianmu? Terkadang, aku menyesali apa yang terjadi. Aku... ingin kembali ke masa itu, nae dongsaeng..." jeda sejenak, Minseok mengusap genangan di sudut matanya "Aku merindukanmu, aku ingin memukul kepalamu lagi saat kau bandel, aku ingin membelikanmu Terrier dari gaji pertamaku... Chanyeollie..."

Kedua maknae yang masih tidak pandai bicara, meletakkan _stick lamp_ dan _deer seeker hat_ kesukaan hyung mereka sambil membisikkan 'saranghae Chanyeol hyung'.

Yixing mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Kemudian dia menaruh benda itu di tepian makam chanyeol.

"Uhm, hyung membuatkanmu lagu." kata Yixing "Hyung hanya mampu menyampaikan apa yang hyung rasakan lewat lagu ini, dan... maaf... hyung belum bisa lepas dari akord minor seperti yang kau minta"

Dia menyentuh tombol _play,_ dan mengalunlah bunyi violin yang lembut dari speaker ponselnya.

"... _gakkeum i muneul datgo... nan saenggage ppajyeo_...

 _Mudae wi nae moseubeul sangsanghagon haeseo..._ "

Kris mencengkeram dadanya dan berteriak,

"WAE GEURAEYO, CHANYEOLLIE? WAEEE?!"

 **oOo**

 _..."Kedua, jika aku meninggal kuburkanlah aku di Gyeonggi. Jadi kalian akan selalu mengunjungi aku setiap ke mess. Kau tahu aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di sini..."_

" _Yeollie, jinjja—"_

" _Shush. Dan ketiga, kumohon segera temukan pria atau wanita yang baik untuk menjadi teman hidupmu. Aku akan sangat cemas jika kau sendirian nanti, siapa yang akan mengurusmu. Kau dengar, hyung?"_

 _Perasaan Kris campur aduk. Lidahnya kelu, tidak sanggup bicara sepatah kata pun. Mata kekasihnya yang terbaring lemah tampak makin sayu dan kehilangan cahaya. Chanyeol terisak pelan._

 _Tangan Chanyeol berusaha meraih Kris. Kris mendekat dan menggenggamnya. Mereka berdua saling menatap penuh arti, sama-sama tidak ingin pernah berpisah._

 _Kris merunduk. Dikecupnya kening, kelopak mata, hidung, lalu dilumatnya bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut. Chanyeol membalas ciuman Kris dengan sisa-sisa tenaga di tubuhnya._

 _Kris terhanyut. Kris tidak ingin ciuman ini menjadi yang terakhir kali._

 _Kesadarannya kembali ketika bibir Chanyeol berhenti merespon._

Tidak. Tuhan. Tidak.

Tidak. Tidak. Jebal.

 _Indikator jantung di samping Chanyeol berbunyi kencang memekakkan telinga._

 _Yang Kris ingat hanya pekikan panik para suster, sebelum semuanya menggelap._

 **oOo**

Gelap.

 _Ugh._

" _Gege? Ge?_ Ah syukurlah, kau sudah sadar!"

Kris merasa kepalanya berputar."Apa yang terjadi padaku?" dia berusaha memfokuskan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, dan baru sadar kalau dia sudah tidak lagi di area pemakaman.

"Kau pingsan cukup lama tadi di makam" Yixing berjalan masuk ke kamar, membawakan segelas air dan aspirin. Minseok membantunya duduk bersandar ke pinggiran ranjang.

"Uh... Be-benarkah?"

"Iya. Kepalamu terbentur ke tanah, itu sebabnya pusingmu dua kali lipat" kata Minseok.

"Kita ingin menunggumu sampai sadar, sebenarnya. Karena siapa tahu kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Chanyeol." Yixing menambahkan, "Tapi Kai lagi-lagi mengingatkan soal hujan badai, jadi kita putuskan untuk membawamu pulang. Mianhae, _ge_ "

"...Tak apa, Xing. Apa mess aman, Minseok hyung?"

Minseok mengangguk. "Aku dan para maknae sudah membetulkan semuanya. Sekarang Luhan sedang memeriksa garasi. Kau mau kubawakan sup sayuran, Kris?" tapi Kris menggeleng. Minseok dan Yixing kemudian beranjak meninggalkannya dan berpesan Kris untuk istirahat saja. Jika butuh sesuatu, mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah menonton televisi.

Kris menatap punggung teman-temannya sampai pintu kamar ditutup dari luar. Dia melirik sebutir aspirin yang Yixing bawakan tadi, menimbang-nimbang perlu minum atau tidak.

 _Chanyeol, mungkin Tuhan tahu aku belum kuat untuk menyapamu hari ini. Aku berjanji, pasti aku kembali..._

Pil itu meluncur bersama air ke dalam kerongkongan Kris. Tak lama kemudian, Kris mengantuk dan tidur pulas.

xXx

.

xXx

Kris terbangun kedua kalinya karena mendengar suara tawa yang riuh dari ruang tengah. Dia mengintip dari korden, di luar sudah hujan deras disertai petir. Namun sepertinya badai yang diramalkan belum muncul. Semoga saja badainya tidak jadi datang sekalian, dia khawatir terjadi sesuatu.

Dengan langkah tersaruk-saruk, Kris keluar dari kamar. Maksudnya mau mencari bir atau soju di kulkas untuk menghangatkan badan sedikit, lalu kembali ke kamar. Sebelum dia sempat mencapai kulkas, Luhan sudah berteriak memanggilnya.

"Kris! Kris! Kemarilah! Kita kedatangan tamu!"

Kris melongokkan kepalanya ke arah ruang tamu. Ada seorang bocah... seumuran Kai atau Sehun—mungkin—dengan tangan kiri terlilit perban, sedang asyik menonton Running Man dan sesekali berbicara menggunakan bahasa mandarin pada Yixing.

 _Siapa dia?_

Luhan menyeret Kris duduk di samping bocah misterius itu. Dia tersenyum pada Kris.

"Anak ini _biker_ juga lho Kris. Malang sekali tadi motornya selip dan terjatuh tepat di seberang jalan mess kita. Syukurlah aku kebetulan melihatnya saat mengunci garasi. Ayo cepat, kenalkan dirimu pada _duizhang,_ nak!" cerocos Luhan, yang menurut Kris cerianya sedang berlebihan.

"Hai" dia menyodorkan tangannya. Kepala Kris kacau dipenuhi pikiran yang bukan-bukan.

 _Apa Luhan tidak salah memasukkan orang? Dia tampak seperti pewaris tahta Yakuza atau semacamnya. Kulitnya juga gelap sekali. Luhan saja yang suka sepakbola tidak segelap itu kok, eh, tapi Kai gelap. Lihat lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya, ya ampun berapa tahun dia kena insomnia? Eh tapi bukan itu, bukan...kenapa ya? Ada yang mengganjal, tapi apa?_

"Aku Huang Zitao, _gege_. Panggil saja aku Tao."

Kris menyambut tangan bocah itu tanpa melepaskan tatapannya.

"Na-namaku Kris. Kris Wu. Wu Yifan. Kevin Li. Li Jiaheng _._ Ng, _Galaxy_ hyung. _Dragon._ Ben-ben. Euh— _dui—_ "

Hening.

Hening.

"Huahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahaa!" semua teman-teman Kris tertawa bergulingan sampai ke lantai.

"Uri Kriiis, eottokhaeee?"

"Oaufakhskgajsjdjkslafkiskhjdalahahaha!"

"Ya Tuhan Kris kau memalukan!"

"Kau siapa? Apa yang kau perbuat pada Kris hyung?"

"Hyung, tidak kusangka kau bisa gugup juga dengan mukamu yang begitu! Ah hyung jinjjayo, kau jelek sekali..." Sehun meringkuk di sofa, memegangi perutnya yang terasa kaku. Kai dan Luhan telentang dengan napas tersengal-sengal, Minseok dan Yixing mengipasi wajah mereka yang panas, sampai mata mereka juga berair.

Wajah Kris sudah tak berbentuk lagi karena malu, dan ingin muntah, dan tanpa dia sadari pipi Tao juga bersemu merah. Kris secepat kilat menarik krah mantel Tao dan berbisik ke telinganya.

"Kau, mata panda, harus bertanggung jawab" kata Kris dengan nada tajam. Tao bergidik.

 _Apa baru saja aku berpikir kalau dia_ cute _saat ketakutan?_

"Ikut ke kamar, kita harus bicara"

Kris tidak menghiraukan sorak-sorai teman-temannya, termasuk muka jahil Luhan yang pura-pura hendak mencium Sehun. Peduli setan, Luhan atau siapapun, Tao diseretnya masuk ke kamar, pintu dia kunci dan anak kuncinya dikantongi.

"Ta—tapi apa salahku _ge_ —"

Kris berbalik mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku sudah lama tidak merasa bodoh seperti ini setelah kekasihku meninggal."

Hening.

"Ja... jadi..?"

Tao kebingungan sendiri.

"Kalau kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, berarti aku sedang membutuhkanmu jadi teman diskusi" terang Kris, lalu dia menjauhkan sedikit jarak mereka berdua "Bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan semua tentang dirimu, apapun, sekarang juga. Karena—"

Bocah bermata panda itu menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata Kris.

"—karena mungkin aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Pipi Tao terasa hangat. Sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum tersipu yang menarik, dan seketika itu pula Kris bersumpah akan membawa dia ikut ke makam Chanyeol besok pagi.

 _Chanyeol, kurasa aku menemukannya._

Kris menepuk tepian ranjang, menyuruh Tao untuk duduk bersamanya di situ. Mereka menghabiskan sepanjang malam berdua saja, saling bercerita, hingga tanpa terasa sudah terbawa ke alam mimpi.

 **xXx**

 **.**

 **xXx**

"Dua orang itu sedang apa sih?"

Luhan menguping dari luar. Di sebelahnya ada Kai dan Sehun yang berebut mengintip dari lubang kunci.

"Hei, kalian sepertinya berlebihan..." Minseok _facepalm_ "Ayo kita membuat ramen saja. Dingin."

"Apa mereka sedang ciuman ya?" bisik Luhan. "Masa Kris tembak langsung begitu? Wah wah, dia berubah..."

"Tapi aku tidak melihat gerakan yang mencurigakan hyung"

"Mana? Ish Kkamjongie! Minggir! Rambutmu masuk ke hidungku!"

"Hei, kalian..."

"Kau yang minggir, cadel! Sikutmu menusuk ketiakku!"

"Dasar suram!"

"Pantat waria!"

"Oh, sepertinya aku dengar suara Kai tapi orangnya mana ya?"

"Hei, kalian..."

"Aku lebih tua darimu tiga bulan, muka batu!"

"Lebih baik daripada muka mesum"

"Diaaaaaaam! Aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun, tahu?!"

"Hei, kalian..."

"Mungkin mereka kelelahan setelah melakukan sesuatu ya?"

"Mungkin, mungkin"

"Hei.."

Kali ini tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengarkan Minseok.

Sementara Luhan, Sehun dan Kai ribut di depan kamar Kris, Yixing memilih makan sup sambil pura-pura gila.

 **xXx**

 **.**

 **xXx**

Di suatu tempat yang jauh, seorang pria dengan telinga peri juga sedang tersenyum.

"Ah~ Kris hyung, neomu gwiyoun~"

Dalam hati, dia mendoakan Kris selalu bahagia. Selamanya.

 **-FIN-**


End file.
